legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tactimon
Tactimon is a Demon Man Digimon whose name is derived from "Tactics" and whose design is derived from the Samurai. He is a soldier Digimon that possesses a peerless sword called the "Sword of Storms" (蛇鉄封神丸 Jatetsufūjin-maru?, lit. "Snake Sealed by God in Iron"). Within the Sword of Storms is sealed a sinister power strong enough to split a star in two, so drawing this sword marks the collapse of a star. Therefore, Tactimon battles without drawing the sword, but even so, he exhibits the destructive force of its menace. The Sword of Storms, which conceals such tremendous power, is not a sword that just anyone can handle. From that alone can you understand the depth of Tactimon's true might. Even more than his merit as a soldier, he excels in strategy with plans which are even said to be, "ingenuity itself, as if gushing forth like a spring," so Tactimon's true merit is not in physical strength but in ingenuity. When Tactimon leads an army, the outcome has already been decided, and it is said that, "The victory has been decided before he even fought." Due to the various plans he has laid out, when Tactimon stands upon the battlefield he has already guaranteed his absolute advantage. Description Tactimon himself was the most powerful generals in the Bagra Army. After Mikey and his friends arrived to the Digital World to rescue Shoutmon, Tactimon finds himself to wits end when they and Shoutmon's group claim the Forest and Island Zones he was attempting to dominate. After witnessing the Green and Island Zones being conquered and the enemies defeated by the Fusion Fighters as well as clogging AncientVolcanomon, Tactimon arrives at the Magma Zone to deal with the Fusion Fighters. Dorulumon told the Fusion Fighters that he was once a right-hand man of Tactimon. Tactimon then puts Mikey, Dorulumon, and Shoutmon in prison, but BlueMeramon freed them, betraying the Bagra Army. Later, after AncientVolcanomon's defeat, Tactimon easily defeated MailBirdramon and Greymon, forcing Christopher and his comrades to retreat. After the Fusion Fighters defeated Kongoumon's MegaKabuterimon soldiers, Tactimon fought Shoutmon X4 (as X4B), but was no match for the centaur's strength. After Matadormon and Breakdramon were defeated by Shoutmon X5, Tactimon was fed up with his comrades being defeated by the Fusion Fighters, and decided to deal with the members of the Fusion Fighters and the Blue Flare army in the Sword Zone. With Greymon's help, Shoutmon X5 (as X5B) blasted Tactimon into the sky. But suddenly, Lord Bagra sent Mikey and his friends and Shoutmon (and Tactimon) back to the Real World. When Mikey, Angie, Jeremy and Shoutmon returned to the Real World, Tactimon fed off the energy and rampaged. Shoutmon became his new form, OmniShoutmon, and fights﻿ Tactimon. During the battle, Tactimon sliced a bridge in half, much to Angie and Jeremy’s horror. Tactimon tries to destroy OmniShoutmon with his Ultimate Tactic attack, but OmniShoutmon manages to defeat Tactimon for good, leaving his sword to sink into the depths of the sea. Powers * Earth Shaker (壱の太刀 Ichi-no-Tachi?, lit. "First Tachi"): Stabs the ground once with the Sword of Storms, generating an earthquake. * Tectonic Tremor (弐の太刀 Ni-no-Tachi?, lit. "Second Tachi")2: Stabs the ground twice with the Sword of Storms, awakening one hundred dead warriors. * Earth Hammer (参の太刀 San-no-Tachi?, lit. "Third Tachi"): Stabs the ground thrice with the Sword of Storms, collapsing the surrounding land with a shock wave. * San-no-Tachi Kai: Chitsuikaku (三の太刀・改・地鎚閣? lit. "Third Tachi Revision: Earth-hammering Tower"): Stabs the ground thrice with the Sword of Storms, exploding the surrounding land. * Ultimate Tactic (死の太刀 Shi-no-Tachi?, lit. "Death Tachi"): Coalesces all of his energy into the Sword of Storms and slashes downward. * Go-no-Tachi: Goryounaku (悟の太刀・五稜郭? lit. "Englightenment Tachi: Five-sided Fortification"): Slashes with the Sword of Storms five times, generating deadly shockwaves. * Mu-no-Tachi: Rikudourin'ne (無の太刀・六道輪廻? lit. "Nothingness Tachi: Six-realms Saṃsāra"): Slashes with the Sword of Storms six times, generating a massive vortex. * Primary Tactic (タネガシマ Tanegashima?): Flips the gun-muzzles on his back at the opponent, then fires an immense destructive blast. * Penetrating Blast (鬼神突 Kishintotsu?, lit. "Wild God's Thrust"): Thrusts the Sword of Storms at the opponent with incredible force. * Hoshiwari (星割り? lit. "Star Splitter") * Tenshukaku (天守閣? lit. "Castle Keep"): Thrusts the Sword of Storms into the ground, creating a small mountain range. Gallery 1432373_1415560851038_full.jpg 2506738954.jpg hqdefault tactimon.jpg tactimon looks on.jpg Tactimon.JPG tactimon-digimon-fusion-69.8.jpg Tactimonpose.jpg tactimon pose.jpg zone14.jpg~c200.jpg Category:Characters Category:Phantom's ensemble Category:Second in Command Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Digimon Category:Masked Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Elementals Category:Shape Shifters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Swordsmen Category:Major Villains in Fire Rebelion: The Search for Rarity Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Allies of Lord Bagra Category:Monsters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kirk Thornton Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tomokazu Sugita Category:War Criminals Category:Dark Lords Category:Gun Users Category:Summoners Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Bagra Army Category:Caped Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Hell Councils